


Corazón de Cristal

by hudgens77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir tenía una vida simple en el circo donde vivía. En su rutina cotidiana, sólo había una persona que podía sacarla de quicio: Christa "La Diosa" Lenz, una de los fenómenos que poseía una peculiar condición... Un corazón de cristal. Aunque quizá esa frágil chica que podía romperse en cualquier momento era más fuerte de lo que Ymir pensaba. AU, YumiKuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazón de Cristal

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Escribí esta historia -ba dum tsss- porque me encanta esta pareja, se me hacen muy tiernas y nunca me había pasado eso con una pareja yuri! Así que bueno, aquí dejo este one-shot y espero que sea de su agrado :D porfavor diganme que piensan!

"Pasen, ¡pasen damas y caballeros! ¡Pasen y maravíllense con las rarezas que nuestro circo tiene que ofrecer!"

Ymir bufó mientras el hombre rubio gritaba y agitaba su sombrero y su bastón en el aire, atrayendo a los espectadores a que se quedaran al espectáculo después de la función. Porque cuando los acróbatas terminaban con sus actos y el show terminaba, era hora para que los fenómenos se colocaran en sus lugares asignados y dejaran que la gente observara sus rarezas y se burlara de ellos. Era una vida dura, pero no había otra opción para gente como ellos. Aunque la verdad… de cierta forma, se podía decir que Ymir ya estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, y ya no le molestaban más. Los insultos podían ignorarse. No tenía que romperse la espalda o hacer complicadas acrobacias como los "normales": bastaba con pararse, poner una cara indiferente y transformarse en titán —esa era su rareza. Claro, la comida y sus horas de descanso no eran lo mejor... pero qué más podía pedir. Su vida era simple, monótona y rutinaria. Sólo había una cosa que podía sacar a Ymir de sus casillas: la Diosa.

Así le llamaban a su mayor atracción, una pequeña chica rubia de ojos azules cuya peculiaridad era que su pecho estaba completamente abierto y mostraba un corazón de cristal. La Diosa era muy tímida y tenía una mirada melancólica, de modo que desconocían sus orígenes o historia, o cómo era poseedora de tal rareza. Sólo conocían un dato acerca de ella: su nombre era Christa Lenz. Irónico que su nombre fuera tan de la mano con su "talento".

Y a pesar de que prácticamente no supieran nada de ella, había algo en porte, o quizá en su belleza, que daba un aire angelical, e inmediatamente se ganaba los corazones de todos... Excepto claro, de sus compañeros del circo. La mayoría se habían quedado admirados cuando la Diosa se les había unido, pero después de unos cuantos días ya estaban hartos de ella. Y es que con tal "don" como tener un corazón de cristal, se volvía increíblemente frágil. Cualquier esfuerzo físico podía terminar con su vida fatalmente, por lo tanto la Diosa apenas y podía moverse, y sus compañeros de circo se turnaban para cuidarla bajo órdenes de su jefe, Erwin Smith, por más que lo odiaran.

Para colmo, después de que Christa "La Diosa" Lenz comenzara a ser presentada, la gente que iba al circo aumentó, y la mayoría se quedaban encantados, contemplándola por largo rato y admirando su belleza y el resplandor y transparencia de su corazón. Y lo único que la maldita Diosa tenía que hacer era sentarse sin decir una palabra, con la mirada fija al vacío; mientras los demás hacían tareas y quehaceres, incluso los de ella.

Una de tantas noches fue el turno de Ymir para llevar a la Diosa a su lugar de descanso después del espectáculo. La gente ya se había marchado e Ymir se acercó al pequeño trono donde se sentaba la muchacha rubia. Intercambiaron miradas serias e Ymir suspiró.

"¿Ya está lista para dirigirse a sus aposentos, mi Diosa?" se burló. La chica la miró con sus vidriosos e impersonales ojos azules, y asintió.

"Bien," dijo Ymir. Estiró una mano y la rubia la tomó. Se puso de pie lentamente, con cuidado de no tropezarse con su atractivo vestido rojo, y comenzó a caminar. Ymir la contempló durante todo el camino: parecía un bebé dando sus primeros pasos, cuidándose excesivamente de no tropezar. Ymir era una persona impaciente, pero se contuvo. Finalmente llegaron a la carpa de Christa, e Ymir, como siempre, se admiró de ésta. Era la mejor carpa de todo el circo; después de la de Erwin, por supuesto. Era enorme y acogedora, llena de los trajes más bonitos que alguien se podía imaginar; aunque eso no llamaba la atención de Ymir. Lo que sí lo hacía era la cama gigante y mullida para que no se lastimara. Qué daría Ymir por tener una cama así.

"Buenas noches," se despidió Ymir cortantemente cuando dejó a Christa sentada sobre la cama, y se disponía a retirarse, cuando escuchó su tímida voz…

"Y-Ymir," tartamudeó. Ymir volteó, enarcando una ceja. "Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a cambiarme. No quiero romperme y que nadie se dé cuenta," dijo seria.

Ymir asintió. "De acuerdo."

"Mi bata está en el primer cajón del tocador," indicó. La morena sacó la pequeña bata de algodón y la colocó en la cama. Entonces se acercó a Christa y la ayudó a quitarse el hermoso y voluptuoso vestido rojo, exponiendo la lechosa piel de sus piernas y la parte del abdomen que alcanzaba a cubrir el vestido. Su pecho siempre estaba descubierto, mostrando el corazón, pero era una estampa diferente ahora que la Diosa estaba completamente desnuda frente a Ymir. La morena no le prestó particular atención, Christa era bonita, pero nada más. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que le dio un poco de ternura. Sabrá Dios cuántos años tendría, pero la Diosa era increíblemente pequeña y delicada.

Cuando Christa terminó de vestirse para dormir, Ymir se dio la media vuelta para salir de la carpa. Pero entonces, esa tímida voz la detuvo de nuevo…

"Ymir..."

La morena puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Ahora qué?" dijo irritada.

"Buenas noches," susurró Christa. Ymir torció los labios.

"Buenas," respondió y se retiró. La Diosa se acostó en su cama y miró hacia arriba, pensando en la morena. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía a gusto cuando era Ymir a la que le tocaba hacerse cargo de ella. Ymir era... linda. Sí, era linda. Era linda y genial cuando se transformaba en titán, ¡era increíble! Y Christa no le había agradecido. Sabía que era deber de Ymir llevarla a su dormitorio, pero dar las gracias nunca sobraba, ¿no? Así que se puso de pie y sigilosamente salió de su carpa, buscándola. El circo ya estaba prácticamente vacío, la gente ya se había ido y los artistas y fenómenos ya debían haberse ido a dormir. La Diosa estaba a punto de rendirse en su pequeña búsqueda cuando pasó por una de tantas carpas y escuchó la inconfundible voz de Ymir.

"...esa chica es una total molestia," decía, y por alguna razón Christa sintió un leve tirón en su corazón de cristal. Se quejó por lo bajo, y trató de no sentir.

"Mmm... A mí lo que me molesta es que consiga de nuestra comida sin siquiera hacer nada," respondió otra voz mientras masticaba. Era Sasha, la ágil acróbata que usualmente caminaba por la cuerda floja o demostraba un excelente tiro al blanco con su arco y su flecha.

"Sasha, por Dios, cierra la boca cuando masticas... Y lo sé," se quejó Ymir. "También me irrita que sólo tenga que posar su trasero en ese estúpido trono todo el día y mirando a todos con esos ojos enormes... Me pone de nervios."

Sasha rio ligeramente. "Bueno, Ymir, no es como si tú hicieras gran cosa..."

"¡Qué dices!" bufó la morena. "Al menos transformarse en un titán es más divertido que tener un corazón de cristal. Sabes... podría comer humanos, si quisiera..." añadió en un tono algo amenazador.

"Está bien, está bien..." respondió Sasha. Se escuchaba intimidada.

"Ahora, Sasha, si no quieres convertirte en la presa, ¿por qué no haces mis tareas de mañana?" sugirió Ymir, pero Christa ya no escuchó más. Salió corriendo, olvidándose del peligro que suponía y apenas capaz de respirar debido a la gran opresión que sentía en el pecho. Sabía que no era bueno y que debía controlarse, porque si comenzaba a sentir, su corazón no lo aguantaría y se quebraría. Era extraño, ya se había acostumbrado a no sentir, pero ahora... ¿Por qué las palabras de Ymir le afectaban tanto? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que pensara de ella?

"...perfecto."

La Diosa se detuvo para calmarse y respirar, cuando de pronto escuchó murmullos en la carpa principal. Se asomó por un hueco en la tela y logró distinguir a tres de sus compañeros: Bertolt, Reiner y Annie. Los tres miraban hacia arriba, a la cuerda floja de Sasha. Christa se percató de que Reiner apretaba una pequeña navaja en su puño.

"¿Estás seguro de que ya quedó, Reiner?" inquirió Annie.

"¿Dudas de mí?"

La muchacha rubia se encogió de hombros con una mirada apática.

"Pues, señorita titán hembra... Bert y yo lo hicimos bien. Ya verás mañana, cuando sea el turno de la cazadora cómo le irá. Pero te puedo asegurar que de ahora en adelante habrá más comida para todos..." finalizó Reiner con una sonrisa llena de malicia. La Diosa se llevó una mano a la boca, comprendiendo lo que planeaban hacer.

Ellos querían... ¡Matar a Sasha!

Siempre había sido obvio que había muchas rivalidades en el circo, pero Christa jamás se había imaginado que llegarían hasta tales extremos.

Y ahora ella, ¿qué debía hacer?

* * *

 

La función comenzó al siguiente día como siempre. Jean, Armin y Marco tenían el primer acto, y mientras tanto, la Diosa se escabulló cuidadosamente de su gran carpa y se dirigió a la de Sasha e Ymir. De pura suerte para Christa, Ymir no estaba. Necesitaba hablar a solas con Sasha.

"¿Ymir? ¡Ah, eres tú, Diosa!" dijo Sasha al escuchar ruido y voltearse para encontrarse con la pequeña rubia.

"Hola, Sasha," saludó tímidamente. Se acercó al tocador, donde la castaña se maquillaba.

"Umm... ¿Y qué haces aquí?" preguntó Sasha, algo incómoda. Normalmente la Diosa no hablaba con nadie ni salía de su carpa hasta que se acabara el show y tuviera que sentarse en su trono para que la admiraran.

"Sasha, yo... Te quería pedir que por favor no salgas hoy."

"¿Eh?"

La Diosa suspiró. "Por favor no hagas tu acto."

Sasha frunció el ceño ligeramente. "¿Y por qué no?"

Christa se encogió de hombros. "Porque, bueno... Verás, hay una cierta posibilidad de que quieran sabotear tu acto esta noche."

"¿Sabotearme?" preguntó Sasha, incrédula. "¿Quién?"

La rubia evadió su mirada y se mordió el labio nerviosamente. "Yo... No puedo decirte eso. Lo siento."

Sasha entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con sospecha. Una pequeña sonrisa taimada se dibujó en su rostro.

"Hmm... ¿No será que quizás tú seas la que quiere sabotearme?"

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Christa. "¡¿Eh?!"

Sasha se encogió de hombros jovialmente. "No te ofendas, Diosa, eres muy linda y todo pero... ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? No eres amiga de nadie, y nadie confía en ti; y de repente me vienes con esto de que alguien quiere sabotearme, pero no puedes decirme quién... ¿No será que esa persona eres tú?"

"¡N-no! ¡No es eso!" tartamudeó Christa, sintiendo un poco de dolor por la emoción que estaba mostrando, pero no podía evitarlo.

"...además, si no hago mi acto, de seguro me prohibirán comer por un par de días... ¡¿Tienes idea de lo duro que es eso?!" continuó Sasha con una expresión consternada en su rostro. "¿Y si te rompes? ¡Me castigarían de por vida!"

Christa torció la boca. Esto no estaba saliendo como quería, así que tendría que optar por otra estrategia.

"Lo siento..." comenzó por disculparse; "Sasha, la verdad es que yo... Te admiro mucho," mintió. "Y... quería hacer tu acto esta noche... para demostrarles que no soy una inútil, como la mayoría piensa que soy..." apretó los ojos, un poco adolorida y asustada, pero si era la única forma... Pues lo haría. "Te juro que si algo pasa, yo asumiré que todo es mi culpa, pero por favor..."

Christa no se había percatado de que Sasha la miraba con ojitos brillantes de adoración.

"Diosa... ¿Por qué no empezaste por ahí?" dijo. Mas de pronto, una mirada de desconfianza cruzó su rostro. "Espera un momento... ¿Y yo qué gano?"

"Umm... ¡Ya sé!" exclamó la Diosa. "Te daré mi cena por un mes. ¿Te parece?"

A Sasha se le iluminó el rostro, complacida.

"¡De acuerdo!"

* * *

 

Ymir entró a la tienda que compartía con Sasha para arreglar los últimos detalles de su sencillo vestuario para esa noche.

"¡Hola Ymir!"

"Hola Sasha," respondió sin mucho interés, hasta que su mente registró el hecho de que aún estaba en la tienda. "Espera un momento... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar ya lista para tu acto?" le reclamó.

Sasha sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Ah, no te preocupes. No saldré al escenario hoy. La Diosa lo hará por mí."

"Oh, ya entie... ¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamó de pronto. "¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Si apenas y se puede mover!"

Sasha sacudió la cabeza mientras se quitaba uno de sus vistosos aretes para la función. "¡No! Hablo en serio. Me dijo que podía hacerlo, así que la dejé a cambio de que me diera su cena por un mes," su sonrisa se desvaneció ante la expresión preocupada de Ymir. "Vamos Ymir, no pongas esa cara. Pensé que no te importaba."

"N-no pero... Mierda, Sasha, eres una estúpida," tartamudeó Ymir, algo molesta. Sasha tenía razón, se suponía que no le importaba, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de sus pensamientos, no era tiempo de meditar en eso cuando la extraña de Christa podía morir en unos minutos. "Vamos, creo que todavía podemos deshacer lo que hiciste..." farfulló y tomó a Sasha por la muñeca, jalándola fuera de la carpa y dirigiéndose a la tienda principal.

Entraron discretamente: Jean, Armin y Marco ya se retiraban en medio de la ovación a los acróbatas, mientras que Erwin hacía presencia en el escenario. Los reflectores lo enfocaron e Ymir pudo distinguir la pequeña silueta de la Diosa engullida por las sombras de la plataforma de la cuerda floja. Ymir se detuvo al instante, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más al respecto.

"¡Joder! Ya está ahí..." se quejó, chasqueando la lengua y mirando a su compañera con reproche. "Sasha, eres una idiota..."

"Y ahora con ustedes, en la cuerda floja..." comenzó Erwin, señalando a la plataforma. "¡Nuestra Cazadora!"

Las luces recayeron sobre Christa. Ella dio un paso al frente mientras el público soltaba exclamaciones de sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó el mismísimo Erwin. Trató de correr, pero justo en ese momento los pies de la Diosa se plantaron firmemente sobre la superficie áspera del mecate, y supo que ya no podía hacer nada. Si trataba de disuadirla de seguro se alteraría y caería, así que sólo le quedaba esperar porque nada pasara.

La Diosa dio otro paso, pequeño y tambaleante. La multitud jadeaba con los resplandores que el cristal lanzaba con la luz de los reflectores, recordándoles la fragilidad de la muchacha cada vez que se balanceaba hacia un lado o hacia el otro, en riesgo de caer.

"Diosa, ¡no!" no pudo evitar exclamar Ymir cuando la gravedad le hizo una mala jugada a la rubia y cayó en picada desde las alturas. Gritos, jadeos y exclamaciones se hicieron presentes en la multitud mientras la Diosa caía como en cámara lenta hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos de vidrio que destellaban en la tierra, alrededor de su cuerpo ensangrentado.

"¡Rápido, tenemos que atenderla!" exclamó Erwin mientras la gente comenzaba a movilizarse para tratar de salvar a la Diosa.

* * *

 

Pasaron varios días en los que todo el circo estaba en agonía. La Diosa había recibido las atenciones que necesitaba, y a pesar de los malos pronósticos había sobrevivido. Los pedazos de su corazón habían sido pegados de vuelta, de manera que más o menos encajaran. No había garantía de que la Diosa viviría por mucho más tiempo, aunque quizá con los cuidados adecuados y mucha paciencia lograría sanar algún día.

"Diosa, lo siento mucho. Todo fue mi culpa... En verdad lo lamento," se disculpaba Sasha, sentada al lado de la cama de Christa. Apenas había recuperado la conciencia, todo el mundo había hecho fila para ir a visitarla y saber cómo estaba. Por supuesto, Sasha había sido la primera en ir y había arrastrado a Ymir con ella, quien se mantenía cerca de la entrada y con los brazos cruzados.

"Oh. Está bien Sasha, no te preocupes por eso," dijo Christa en voz monótona. Su corazón expuesto estaba repleto de vendas, así como algunas heridas de su cuerpo. Ymir la observaba con curiosidad mientras Sasha lloriqueaba a lágrima viva, lamentándose por su egoísmo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Ymir secamente. Christa levantó la vista y miró a la morena a los ojos.

"Mejor. Gracias Ymir," respondió.

"Ya veo por qué te dicen Diosa..." sollozó Sasha. "Nunca nadie se había sacrificado por mí. Gracias Diosa, te seguiré toda la vida," juró con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y la adoración.

"Sasha..." murmuró Christa, algo perpleja.

"...Sí, yo también me pregunto por qué alguien se sacrificaría por alguien como Sasha," interrumpió Ymir, cortante. "¿Por qué lo hiciste, Diosa?"

La rubia bajó la mirada, ligeramente intimidada por el tono de Ymir. "Yo... no sé, sólo me enteré de que algo terrible pasaría y no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados..."

"¿Y por qué no simplemente delatar a los traidores?" cuestionó. "Así Sasha te hubiera creído."

"No quería causar más problemas de los que ya hay entre nosotros..." argumentó Christa, bajando la voz.

"Así que te sacrificaste por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocías tanto, como una mártir."

"Yo—"

"Es que realmente no logro comprenderlo, ¿por qué alguien haría eso?" despotricó Ymir. "Quizá... Quizá pensaste que tu sacrificio nos ayudaría a llevarnos mejor. O quizá fue porque sabes que todos aquí te odian, entonces tal vez así podrías ganarte su aprecio o al menos su lástima..."

"¡C-claro que no!" exclamó Christa apenada, mas pronto se encogió de dolor con un quejido. Sasha se inclinó sobre ella, preocupada.

"¡Ymir, la estás alterando!" le gritó a su amiga. Ymir parecía impasible.

"Nah, tienes razón. Me estoy yendo muy lejos. Pero es que bien pudiste morir," continuó. Enarcó una ceja, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a un acertijo.

"¿...O será acaso que tal vez es eso lo que querías desde un principio, y todo lo demás fue una gran excusa para ocultar tus verdaderos motivos?"

"¡Cállate!" exclamó Christa, con los ojos desorbitados y perdiendo el control sobre sí misma, mas pronto se dobló sobre sí en un gesto de dolor al demostrar emociones tan fácilmente. "¡Agh!"

"¡Diosa!" exclamó Sasha, asustada. No debía forzar su corazón así. Incluso Ymir había palidecido un poco, no se había esperado una respuesta tan intensa. Sasha volteó a ver a la morena con desdén.

"Ymir, será mejor que te vayas."

"¿Hm? Como sea," respondió Ymir, recobrando la compostura. "Vuélvete su esclava si quieres, Blouse. Yo me largo. Que te mejores, Christa," dijo indiferente y dándose la media vuelta, cuando...

"Crees que sabes mucho sobre mí, ¿no?" murmuró la rubia, haciendo que Ymir se detuviera. Christa levantó la mirada, aun temblando de dolor, pero con determinación. "Pues déjame decirte algo. Christa Lenz no existe."

Ymir se dio la media vuelta de nuevo, desconcertada. "¿Qué?"

"Diosa, ¿de qué hablas?" inquirió Sasha.

"Christa Lenz es sólo un alias que inventé después de escapar de mi casa. Mi verdadero nombre... es Historia Reiss."

Hubo un silencio.

"Eso es imposible, tú no puedes tener el apellido real porque eso te haría una princesa, y todos sabemos que la última princesa murió..." argumentó Ymir después de un instante. Christa asintió.

"...O escapó," sugirió.

Ymir negó con la cabeza. "No, no me la trago. ¿Por qué una princesa cambiaría un palacio lleno de lujos por una pocilga como esta?"

"¿En verdad quieres saber?" la retó la rubia. Ymir enarcó una ceja, sorprendida por la respuesta.

"Sorpréndeme."

"Bueno... Por dónde empiezo..." susurró la Diosa tímidamente antes de empezar su historia con un suspiro. "Desde que nací, nunca fui normal. Y no me refiero sólo a lo de ser una princesa, sino que... yo... nací con un corazón de oro. Literalmente," explicó ante la mirada asombrada de las otras muchachas. Continuó. "Mis padres se sorprendieron mucho de esto, pero lo tomaron como una bendición. Era muy diferente a como soy ahora... Mi corazón era fuerte y me permitía emocionarme y tener una vida relativamente normal. Pero mis padres tenían miedo a que alguien se aprovechara de mí. De por sí ya era la princesa, el tener un corazón de oro me hacía aún más valiosa. Así que cerraron las puertas del castillo."

"Entonces fue por eso..." murmuró Sasha, recordando dicho evento. La gente no había dejado de hablar de eso durante semanas.

"Sí. Cualquiera pensaría que tenía una vida feliz viviendo en el palacio, pero la verdad es que no era así. Mis padres siempre estaban ocupados con asuntos del reino y como yo era hija única siempre estaba sola. A veces jugaba con los sirvientes, pero no era lo mismo. Hasta que un día, mi nodriza trajo a su hija al palacio, ya que necesitaban dinero y ya era suficientemente grande para trabajar. En ese entonces yo tenía nueve años. Ella me llevaba unos cuantos, pero eso no impidió que en sus ratos libres nos volviéramos amigas y pasáramos tiempo juntas. Su nombre era Geographia, y con el tiempo..." Historia se encogió, ligeramente apenada; "No pude evitar enamorarme de ella."

Tanto Ymir como Sasha jadearon ante la sorpresa. Sasha se emocionó.

"¡¿Y qué pasó después?!"

La expresión de la Diosa se descompuso.

"Geographia... me traicionó. Ella me dijo que su madre estaba muy enferma... Y que para pagar su tratamiento necesitaban mucho dinero... Le dije que convencería a mis padres, pero ella no quería eso... Y me pidió mi corazón."

"¡¿Eh?!" soltó Ymir. Aquella bizarra petición no tenía sentido.

"P-pero... ¡¿Cómo es que ella pudo quitarte tu corazón?!" Sasha formuló la pregunta en la mente de Ymir. Historia apretó ligeramente las sábanas en sus puños, y se escuchó un leve sonido de cristal rasgándose.

"Geographia y su madre eran brujas encubiertas. No lo supe hasta ese momento, pero como la amaba y sabía que la matarían si se enteraban, prometí guardar el secreto. Además ellas eran buenas, o al menos eso creía," justificó con un suspiro. "Después, me dijo que podía realizar un encantamiento para reemplazar mi corazón por uno de cristal. Sonaba arriesgado, pero ella me dijo que sería temporal, y que tan pronto su madre se curara buscarían un encantamiento para volver mi corazón a la normalidad."

"Y se lo diste," completó Ymir en tono sombrío.

Historia asintió con tristeza.

"Sí. En verdad la amaba, y confié en ella."

"Diosa... Ella no volvió, ¿verdad?" inquirió Sasha en voz baja y pesarosa. Historia cerró los ojos y negó cuidadosamente con la cabeza.

"No. Nunca lo hizo."

"Lo siento mucho," dijo la cazadora, tomando la pequeña mano de Historia entre las suyas.

"Está bien," dijo la princesa dándole un ligero apretón. "Quiero creer que lo hizo porque su madre la obligó. Cuando estábamos juntas... éramos muy felices," exhaló con nostalgia. El corazón le estaba doliendo, pero mientras no se exaltara demasiado, no le pasaría nada. "Después mis padres se enteraron de lo que pasó y mandaron a buscarlas, pero jamás las encontraron. Ellos no podían aceptar la humillación de que la princesa hubiera regalado su corazón a una bruja, y me acusaron de ser su cómplice. Iban a matarme, y a decir verdad... Estaba bien con eso. Había perdido a Geographia y mi capacidad de sentir, ¿qué importaba la vida ahora?" dijo con desprecio.

"Diosa..." exhaló Sasha.

"Pero no fue así," continuó la rubia valientemente. "Un día antes de mi ejecución, mi padre me ofreció un trato. No me matarían si escapaba y vivía bajo una nueva identidad. Supongo que ganó mi instinto de supervivencia, y heme aquí ahora," finalizó indiferente. Ymir y Sasha parpadearon, digiriendo la historia.

"No puedo creer que todo este tiempo te hayamos maltratado tanto..." se lamentó Sasha en voz baja después de un pesado silencio. "¡Diosa, perdóname, por favor!" rogó con lágrimas en las mejillas, apretando la mano de Historia, quien hizo un leve gesto de dolor.

"Oye, con más cuidado..." Ymir reprendió a Sasha, notando aquello, pero Sasha la ignoró. Historia le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

"N-no hay problema Sasha... No hay nada que perdonar," sonrió. Sasha la miró perpleja, e Ymir salió de la tienda con un suspiro.

* * *

 

Pasaron varios días. El ambiente en el circo había cambiado desde el accidente de Historia: todos habían empezado a llevarse mejor y a resolver las riñas que había entre ellos. Además, la Diosa, que antes era una molestia, había pasado a convertirse en una especie de heroína para el circo. Iban a visitarla diario y en pequeños grupos; incluso Reiner, Bertolt y Annie, o quizá especialmente ellos, tratando de expiar su remordimiento. La Diosa los había perdonado, obviamente, y había logrado un cambio positivo incluso en ellos. También Sasha se había vuelto una constante visitante en la tienda de la Diosa, atendiéndola lo más que podía. A veces Ymir iba con ella y se quedaba con los brazos cruzados a la entrada de la tienda, observando con expresión indiferente cuando Sasha se sentaba al lado de la cama y comenzaba a preguntarle cómo se sentía y viendo qué podía hacer por ella. No obstante, una tarde Erwin le había puesto más tareas que de costumbre como castigo por haber cedido su acto. Sasha le había pedido a Ymir que fuera a la misma hora de siempre con Historia y que le llevara su comida. A Ymir no le quedó más que rendirse ante las molestas súplicas de Sasha, e hizo lo que se le pidió.

"Y-Ymir," tartamudeó Historia cuando vio a la morena entrar sola. Siempre la ponía algo nerviosa.

"Sasha no pudo venir hoy porque Erwin le puso más tareas, así que me pidió que viniera en su lugar," Ymir rezongó algo irritada. "Espero que no te moleste."

"Oh... No. En absoluto," respondió Historia, bajando la mirada. Ymir se dirigió al lado de su cama, en el lugar de Sasha, y puso un plato de comida sobre la mesita de noche.

"¿Sabes? Normalmente no me gustan las personas como tú pero... El circo se ha vuelto un mejor lugar desde lo que hiciste. Tengo que reconocerlo, buen trabajo," admitió Ymir. Los ojos de Historia se iluminaron.

"¿En serio? Gracias," respondió, ligeramente emocionada. "Puede que tengas la peor personalidad del mundo, pero en el fondo eres una buena persona, ¿verdad Ymir?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo?" soltó la morena, algo avergonzada. "No. Además, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de la peor personalidad del mundo?"

Ahora fue el turno de Historia de avergonzarse. Había dicho demasiado, ¿verdad? ¿La había ofendido?

"Nada. Sólo olvídalo."

"No, quiero saberlo. Anda, dime," insistió Ymir. "Prometo que no me molestaré."

Historia suspiró, encontrándose con su mirada.

"Tú debes saber. Eres sarcástica, algo ruda y egoísta. Pero no eres mala," argumentó. Una sonrisa taimada se dibujó en el rostro de Ymir.

"Hm. Creo que tienes razón," admitió fascinada. "Soy exactamente como tú dices, y no es una personalidad bella. Ser egoísta no es algo bueno. A la gente normalmente le desagrada eso, por más hipócrita que eso sea. Aunque..." la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro; "tiene su lado bueno, porque a la gente que le gustas le gustas genuinamente, tal y como eres," terminó en un susurro, inclinándose sobre Historia.

"Ymir..." musitó la rubia, ligeramente sonrojada y sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el pecho, que ignoró. Ymir estaba muy cerca y eso la alteraba, pero no en una mala forma.

"Te gusto, ¿no es así, Historia?" murmuró Ymir seductivamente sobre sobre sus labios, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

"Yo... no dije eso..." respondió la rubia, bajando la mirada. Ymir la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

"Pero es cierto," sentenció.

La expresión de Historia se serenó.

"Sí, Ymir. Tú me gustas mucho," admitió. ¿Qué sentido tenía mentir?

Ymir sonrió, complacida por esa respuesta. No lo había dicho, pero Historia había empezado a colarse en sus pensamientos más seguido desde que se había abierto ante Sasha y ella. Ahora no podía evitarlo, la pequeña rubia la tenía más que fascinada.

"Entonces... Si te gusto... Y como tú me gustas..." confesó; "Puedo..."

Ymir trató de juntar sus labios con los de Historia, mas justo en el momento en que iba a hacerlo, ésta última ladeó el rostro. Ymir retrocedió.

"Lo siento... No puedo..." se disculpó Historia con la voz levemente temblorosa.

Ymir asintió a secas. "Está bien. Pero Historia, déjame decirte algo," expresó, tomando su rostro para forzar contacto visual. "Sé que Geographia te traicionó, y que ya no eres la de antes pero... jamás te haría algo así," confesó, vulnerable. Suspiró, algo inquieta. "Te amo, Historia. Te amo de verdad," espetó. Los ojos de Historia se abrieron como platos ante tal revelación y el sonrojo volvió a subir a sus mejillas. Ymir estaba nerviosa. Historia tomó sus manos entre las suyas para calmarla mientras Ymir continuaba. "Te amo tal y como eres ahora, no me importa si tengo que cuidarte. Desde que llegaste aquí capturaste mi atención, pero era demasiado... vaya, egoísta, como para aceptarlo," admitió con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Pero ahora que en verdad te conozco ya no puedo negarlo, y sólo quiero que sepas... que si puedes aceptar a alguien como yo, jamás te decepcionaré."

Los ojos de Historia estaban vidriosos y sus mejillas rojas. Su labio temblaba cuando respondió:

"Ymir... Yo también te amo."

Ahora fue el turno de Ymir de sorprenderse. "¿E-en serio?"

Historia asintió con una sonrisa. Sin poder contenerse más, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. El dolor en su pecho estaba creciendo, pero fue capaz de pasarlo por alto cuando Ymir unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso lento y apasionado. El sonido de cristal resquebrajándose se hizo más fuerte, hasta que se rompió como si se hubiera estrellado.

"¡AH!" chilló Historia desgarradoramente, doblándose de dolor y rompiendo el beso de paso. Se retorció en la cama en agonía mientras fuertes temblores recorrían su cuerpo. Ymir contemplaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión horrorizada. Apenas hasta ahora era consciente del sonido del cristal, que seguía quebrándose.

"¡Historia! ¡¿Estás bien?!" bramó. La rubia volteó a verla con la expresión deformada por el dolor.

"Se está rompiendo..." dijo con voz ahogada. "Sabía que esto pasaría. Pero valió la pena," jadeó, aferrándose a la morena. "Ymir, bésame otra vez..."

Ymir dudó por un momento, mas luego se apartó del cuerpo tembloroso de la rubia. "N-no, no puedo. Historia, por favor resiste..." suplicó, poniéndose de pie y retrocediendo algunos pasos. "Te pondrás bien, y encontraré la manera de solucionar esto."

"¿Cómo? ¿Irás en busca de una bruja?" la retó Historia sin malicia alguna, pero se arrepintió cuando vio la expresión determinada de Ymir. "Oh, no..."

"Sí, eso haré," respondió la morena, caminando hacia la salida.

"Ymir, no puedes estar hablando en serio..." rogó Historia, tratando de levantarse para detenerla cuando otra ruptura sacudió su cuerpo. "¡Ymir! ¡Ah!"

Ymir volteó a verla una vez más antes de irse.

"Te amo, Historia. Por favor resiste hasta que vuelva."

Lo último que vio fue la mano de Historia extenderse para tratar de alcanzarla, y entonces se marchó.

* * *

 

Ymir nunca había sido una aventurera, pero ese día no le había quedado otra opción. Se había enamorado de la chica del corazón de cristal, y casi la había roto por sus arrebatos. Ahora necesitaba salvarla.

Se adentró en el espeso bosque que rodeaba al pueblo donde vivían; de seguro ahí habría una o dos brujas viviendo encubiertas. El camino fue duro, todo el mundo sabía que en ese bosque podías encontrarte con todo tipo de criaturas. Pero Ymir era fuerte y rápida. Tuvo que transformarse varias veces en su forma de titán para pelear contra ladrones, fenómenos y toda clase de monstruos que de haber sido menos feroces, Erwin de seguro los hubiera contratado para el circo. Al tercer día de su travesía, sin embargo, escuchó fuertes pasos que se aproximaban hacia ella.

Pronto se dio cuenta que una horda de titanes se había adentrado en el bosque desde las afueras. Entró en pánico. Los titanes eran criaturas extrañas, prácticamente extintas, ¿de dónde provenían? ¿Y por qué? Según lo que sabía de leyendas, los titanes no pasaban por los bosques, no les gustaban. Así que estos debían ser...

"Excéntricos," susurró Ymir antes de morderse la mano y transformarse en un titán también. Eran demasiados como para pelear con ellos, así que sólo optaría por huir lo más rápido que pudiera. Mientras pasaba los árboles a gran velocidad, y perdía de vista a la mayoría de los titanes, distinguió una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos. Había logrado su cometido. Sólo tenía que correr un poco más y estaría a salvo.

O al menos eso pensó, hasta que de pronto otro titán apareció de la nada. Ymir trató de esquivarlo, pero era rápido y le doblaba el tamaño. El titán se le lanzó, haciéndola que cayera en el suelo con un fuerte golpe y perdiera la conciencia. El cuerpo de Ymir fue expulsado inmediatamente de la nuca de su titán y cuando abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio aparte del vapor fueron las enormes fauces de la bestia que estaba a punto de devorarla. Aún aturdida, Ymir se dio por vencida y se resignó a la muerte, cuando de pronto otro titán apareció y tacleó a la bestia que se preparaba para engullir a Ymir.

Una exclamación se escuchó a lo lejos. Ymir alcanzó a distinguir a un hombre pequeño y pelinegro, que combatía por medio de conjuros y ademanes con las manos contra otros titanes que los habían alcanzado, causando que gimieran y se retorcieran de dolor.

Lo último que la mente de Ymir registró fue el rugido del nuevo y musculoso titán que golpeaba hasta la muerte al monstruo que casi termina con su vida, antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

* * *

 

Los ojos de Ymir se abrieron lentamente, registrando sus alrededores. Parecía estar dentro de una cabaña, recostada en la cama de un cuarto acogedor. Luz dorada entraba por las ventanas, lo cual significaba que estaba por atardecer. Ymir parpadeó una vez más y se percató de que no estaba sola. Dio un respingo cuando notó a un muchacho de su edad, moreno y de ojos verdes, contemplándola curiosamente.

"¿Dónde estoy?" inquirió Ymir, desconfiada y algo adolorida.

"Estás en la cabaña de mi amo, Levi," informó el moreno. "Te ayudamos a vencer a ese titán, ¿no lo recuerdas?"

"Hmm... ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Me llamo Eren. ¿Y tú?"

"Ymir..." dijo, tratando de recapitular lo que había pasado. Muchos titanes, un hombre haciendo conjuros, un titán diferente acudiendo en su auxilio...

"Espera un momento..." Ymir entrecerró los ojos, incorporándose en la cama. "Ustedes me ayudaron con magia, lo que significa que son... ¡Brujos!"

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el hombre pelinegro que recordaba apareció en ese justo momento. Sus ojos eran grises y su expresión intimidante, a pesar de su estatura pequeña. ¿Cómo lo había llamado Eren? Amo Levi. Sí, algo así.

"Así es," dijo Levi. "Bueno, sólo yo. Este mocoso es un híbrido como tú; que pueden transformarse en titán y en humano," le informó, jalando los cabellos de la frente de Eren, quien hacía muecas hasta que el pelinegro lo soltó y dio unos pasos más hacia Ymir. "Ahora dime... ¿Qué hacías tú rondando por el bosque? Nadie en su sano juicio pasa por aquí..."

"¿Por qué me salvaron?" contraatacó Ymir; "Gente como ustedes no..."

"Escúchame, niña," la interrumpió Levi; "no todos los brujos son malos, ni todos los híbridos. Como tú, supongo. Pero claro, la maldita intolerancia de la gente no les permite ver más allá de una etiqueta... Es por eso que decidí recluirme fuera de la civilización en el bosque, y luego este tonto llegó a mí, desesperado," señaló a Eren; "y le he enseñado a controlar sus poderes a cambio de su servidumbre. Sin embargo, tú pareces bastante controlada con respecto a tu estado..."

"Señor Levi, vine porque necesito ayuda," clamó Ymir ahora que sabía que no era malo. Después de todo, la habían salvado. "Hay una doncella a la que amo, pero es presa de una terrible maldición y yo... tengo que salvarla... Tiene que ayudarme, por favor," rogó con desesperación. Levi entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio?"

Ymir suspiró. No tenía nada que ofrecerle, aunque si lo pensaba bien... Levi había demostrado cierta curiosidad acerca de su estado de híbrido y su control sobre éste. Bueno, no era como que alguna vez le había gustado transformarse en un monstruo.

"Si usted quiere, puede quedarse con mis poderes," ofreció. Los ojos de Levi brillaron con interés.

"Trato hecho."

Ymir se puso de pie y fueron a otra habitación, llena de pociones, calderos, libros y objetos de limpieza. Todo estaba extremadamente ordenado.

"Así que, ¿repíteme las condiciones de la maldición?" inquirió Levi, acercándose al librero. Ymir ya les había resumido la historia de su amada princesa.

"La bruja reemplazó su corazón de oro por uno de cristal, y nunca volvió," repitió.

"Pero dices que ella lo aceptó por sí misma," aclaró Levi.

Ymir asintió.

"Sí."

Levi arrugó el ceño. Intercambió una mirada con Eren y luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

"Hmm..."

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó la morena, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien. Levi era sincero, así que asintió.

"Normalmente, cuando alguien acepta un encantamiento voluntariamente, es irreversible, ya que esa persona conocía las consecuencias que le traería," le explicó. El corazón de Ymir dio un vuelco ante la posibilidad de que fuera incapaz de ayudar a Historia, mas Levi la consoló. "Pero no te preocupes, tiene que haber alguna manera... Algún hueco... Buscaré en todos mis libros hasta encontrar algo. Eren, ayúdame."

"Sí, amo," respondió el castaño mientras ambos se ponían a revisar los libros. Ymir comprendió que estaba de sobra.

"Señor Levi," llamó. El pelinegro la miró serio.

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias," respondió Ymir sencillamente antes de salir de la habitación para dejarlos trabajar.

* * *

 

Pasaron días. Levi no salía del cuarto donde hacía sus conjuros y brebajes, y a Eren sólo se le veía de vez en cuando entrar y salir para llevarle algo a su amo. Ymir pasaba el tiempo como pudiera en la casa, sobre todo pensando en Historia y cómo estaría.

Una mañana mientras la morena dormía pacíficamente en la habitación que se le había ofrecido, fue despertada bruscamente por Eren. Al principio se molestó, pero cuando el castaño le dijo que Levi tenía algo que informarle, olvidó su enojo y se paró de la cama. Eren la guio a la sala, donde Levi la esperaba.

"Ymir."

"¿Encontraron algo?" preguntó la morena.

La expresión de Levi le dio la respuesta.

"Me temo que no..." dijo con pesar. "La maldición es completamente irreversible... Más cuando se trata de algo tan importante como su corazón."

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Ymir. "¡¿Entonces me quiere decir que morirá?!"

"Es eso o... que viva una vida totalmente sin emoción," suspiró el brujo. Ymir sintió una punzada de remordimiento y tristeza.

"No..."

"Lamento no haber podido ser de ayuda, pero si repara de alguna forma el daño causado... Puedes quedarte con tus poderes," ofreció Levi, tratando de aligerar el ambiente un poco. Ymir apretó los ojos para no llorar y negó con la cabeza.

"No, una promesa es una promesa y ustedes hicieron lo que pudieron para ayudarme. En verdad les estoy muy agradecida..." dijo con honestidad; "y además, nunca me gustaron estos poderes para empezar. Pueden quedárselos."

Levi dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, un poco decepcionado por ser incapaz de ayudar. Le apartó los cabellos de la cara, mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Estás segura que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión, no importa el resultado?"

Ymir volvió a negar con la cabeza. Levi exhaló.

"Ni hablar, entonces..." tocó su frente, y murmuró algunas palabras en una lengua que Ymir no pudo entender. Ni siquiera sintió nada cuando Levi retiró los dedos y dijo: "Listo. Eren te acompañará en tu travesía de regreso."

Ymir agradeció una vez más por su tiempo y consideraciones y caminó hacia la puerta. Eren la siguió, pero antes de que pudiera salir Levi lo tomó por una muñeca y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

"Vuelve a mí a salvo, idiota," susurró. Eren sonrió enamorado y asintió.

"Sí, señor."

Ymir y Eren dejaron la cabaña mientras Levi los observaba irse hasta que se perdieron de vista. El viaje fue igual de accidentado que la primera vez, pero por suerte gracias a los poderes de Eren salieron intactos. Llegaron al principio del bosque, donde ya podían observar las carpas del circo en la planicie.

"Aquí es," dijo Ymir, deteniéndose. "Gracias, Eren."

El joven asintió.

"Hasta luego, Ymir."

Volvió a adentrarse en el bosque. Ymir corrió hacia el circo, impaciente. La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban afuera de las carpas, descansando y jugando. Sasha fue la primera en notar a su amiga llegar.

"¡Ymir!" exclamó cuando los alcanzó. Todos rodearon a la morena que jadeaba de cansancio.

"¿Y la Diosa? ¿Cómo está?" preguntó. Sasha bajó la mirada.

"No ha mejorado mucho desde que te fuiste, y no deja de preguntar por ti... Ve a verla, Ymir," dijo en tono suplicante.

Ymir asintió.

"Eso haré," fue lo único que dijo, dejando a sus demás compañeros con miles de preguntas.

Buscó la carpa de Historia y se adentró en ella. La rubia reposaba sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón más vendado que nunca.

"¿...Historia?" susurró Ymir, acercándose a ella y contemplándola. De inmediato los ojos azules de Historia se abrieron y la miraron sorprendidos.

"¡Ymir!" exclamó la rubia, lanzándosele y rodeándola con sus brazos, aunque le doliera como nunca.

"Historia, ¡esto puede lastimarte!" vociferó Ymir con remordimiento, tratando de apartarla. Historia la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡No me importa! Ymir, ¡te amo!" gritó con vehemencia. El sonido de cristal quebrándose aumentaba. "Estos días que te fuiste me han servido para entender ¡que no quiero vivir sin ti ni un minuto más! Te amo con todo mi corazón, Ymir, ¡no me importa si se rompe!"

Los ojos de Ymir se veían acuosos y brillantes. "Historia... Yo también te amo..." musitó agridulcemente. Historia mostró una sonrisa rota y sin esperarlo más, se fundieron en un beso de amor.

"¡AGH!" exclamó Historia cuando su corazón sufrió otra ruptura. Cayó al suelo como un animal herido, e Ymir la acunó entre sus brazos.

"¡Historia!" lloró. La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente; el cristal seguía rompiéndose y atravesando las vendas, estaba agonizando.

"Supongo que esto significa... que no encontraste solución, ¿verdad?" preguntó Historia con voz ronca. Ymir sintió una punzada de dolor y sollozó.

"L-lo siento..."

Historia sonrió con tristeza, enjugando una lágrima de Ymir.

"No te disculpes... Toda la vida me la he pasado jugando a la mártir, sacrificándome por los demás pero... Jamás esperé que alguien hiciera lo mismo por mí," su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras más lágrimas surcaban su rostro. "Ymir, para mí... Tú eres mi Diosa," confesó.

El cristal se volvía ensordecedor.

"Historia..." sollozó Ymir con la voz rota.

"Te amo... tanto," murmuró Historia con su último aliento. Su corazón entonces estalló en mil pedazos de cristal resplandeciente y su cuerpo se desplomó en los brazos de Ymir, que soltó un alarido desgarrador.

"¡Historia! No, ¡no puedes irte así!" gritó destrozada; "¡Yo también te amo, te amo tanto! Porfavor..." su voz se desvaneció poco a poco y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo inerte, llorando a lágrima viva. "No me dejes sola..."

Ymir lloró y lloró por la pérdida de su amor hasta que sus compañeros fueron a averiguar la causa del alboroto. Encontrarse con tal escena los llenó de melancolía, y enterraron a la Diosa en el bosque para que pudiera descansar en paz. Fue una despedida muy triste, pero la Diosa nunca moriría del todo: la recordarían siempre por haberlos ayudado a formar inolvidables lazos de amistad entre ellos.

Ymir siguió su vida, tan valiente como siempre. Ahora que ya no tenía poderes había tenido que perfeccionar un acto como domadora de animales, ya que era lo único que le brindaría dinero ahora. Y así vivió por unos cuantos años, hasta que un desafortunado accidente de circo acabó con su vida. Decidieron enterrarla junto a la Diosa Christa, la princesa Historia. Se sorprendieron un poco cuando notaron que muchísimas flores habías crecido donde descansaban los restos de su cuerpo, y ahora eran parte de un bello paisaje.

Y varias generaciones después, una curiosa joven de nombre Sasha Blouse —en honor a su tatarabuela, una cazadora y acróbata de circo— encontró una mina de diamantes en el lugar donde habían sido enterradas, y el más grande de ellos tenía forma de corazón.


End file.
